


Well, you’re not the only one.

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney





	Well, you’re not the only one.

Life of a model is not all glitz and glamour. Not always fun and games, posing in front of cameras, changing outfits multiple times and then you’re done. It’s also less sleep and more diet. Hours and hours of waiting. Casting and auditions are also the devils.

There are times when you’re going to get judged by your complexion, skin color and conditions. There are lots of times when you’re going to encounter people who will take advantage of you, thinking you’re some innocent little girl who they can violate and exploit.

But that was when you were starting. Life nowadays is much, much better. Your career took off after you joined a popular reality show and you were known to be this fierce and capable model who stands up when you felt being pushed around because of your kindness.

Of course, you still meet disgusting people who offer you indecent proposals, but your management does everything to protect you from that nasty side of the show business.

“Aaah I’m so hungry, eonni.”

You silently complain about being hungry to your hair and makeup artist. She has been with you ever since you signed with your management company and you’ve gotten close to her.

“Just a little bit more, your shoot will end soon.”

She mouths back at you as she retouches your base makeup and lipstick.

**“Well, you’re not the only one.”**

You hear Do Kyungsoo mutter under his breath. Fuck! You totally forgot that he’s just beside you, also getting his makeup retouched. His coordi noona giggles a tiny bit as you look at the both of them, cheeks threatening to flush with embarrassment.

You immediately purse your lips in a thin line to stop yourself from complaining some more. Since getting out of his dressing room, you haven’t seen Kyungsoo touched the snack and refreshment table. If D.O. from EXO isn’t complaining, who the hell are you to whine about hunger?

“Are you two ready for me again?”

The Photographer asks out, grabbing his big-ass professional camera from the table in front of even more professional stuff.

Kyungsoo clears his throat and smoothens the material of the jacket he was wearing, nodding and smiling at the photog.

“D.O.-ssi I need you to wrap your arms around her shoulder…”

The photog instructs and Kyungsoo obliges, encircling his right arm around you without hesitations. Instantly you take a whiff of his manly scent, making your heartbeat go a little faster than normal.

##  ***  *  *  *  ***

“Aaaand we are done!”

The photographer calls out as he gave you and Kyungsoo a happy and satisfied smile, wearing the straps of his camera around his neck. The production crew starts clapping for a job well done today.

“Thank you very much, you’ve worked hard.”

You and Kyungsoo blurt out at the same time as you both bow to the photographer and everyone.

“You were great.”

Kyungsoo faced you this time, touching your shoulder and sliding his hand to touch your elbow.

“You’ve worked hard, D.O.-ssi.”

You said as you bow your head 90° to your sunbae.

Immediately Kyungsoo’s entourage pulls him away so they can start packing and celebrating a good shoot. Your makeup artist eonni calls out for you and you make your way to your own dressing room.

“You looked so amazing, as always!”

She compliments, as she closes the door behind you.

“Well, you’re a great stylist, that’s why.”

You reciprocate and her cheeks flushed while hitting your shoulder in a joking manner.

Before you can even sit down on the makeup chair, there was a knock on your door.

“It’s open!”

One of your companions calls out. You look at the door to see who it was and Kyungsoo’s manager’s head pops out.

“Hi. D.O. is inviting you in his dressing room. Can you please come with me alone if you’re not busy…”

He shyly asks, giving you a warm smile.

“Oh, it’s fine.”

You say as you make your way to him.

When you enter Kyungsoo’s room, he’s seated alone, his back facing the entrance. He didn’t even move an inch as you silently close the door behind you.

“Come sit.”

Kyungsoo simply said, pointing at the empty leather couch beside him.

You glide your way next to him and he immediately grabs your wrist, making you sit on his lap. A table full of food in front of him.

“Oh, my go—”

“Eat.”

You gasp as your bounce up on his lap.

“What are you—”

“I said eat.”

“But…”

“EAT..”

“Okay,”

“I never liked seeing my girlfriend hungry.”


End file.
